Alejandro
by Arwennicole
Summary: Prequel to Learning to Live he had a life and a family before he turned evil and became part of Dark Specter’s army. This is his story. COMPLETE!
1. Best Friends

Alejandro

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: Prequel to _Learning to Live_ he had a life and a family before he turned evil and became part of Dark Specter's army. This is his story.**

Alejandro

Chapter 1: Best Friends

Before the Space Rangers defeated Dark Specter, before Zordon's destruction, before Astronema, and before the Space Rangers themselves. KO-35 was a peaceful planet. People did their ordinary activities throughout the day. Life was peaceful and in the park, there was a young man training to become like his father.

He had shoulder-length brown hair with blonde streaks, hazel eyes, he was wearing black boots, silver pants, a red shirt, a silver jacket, and his hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail.

This was Alejandro, son of Ajax. His father was the current Red Ranger and leader of the Power Ranger team, the protectors of his planet. He was in training to become the next Red Ranger. The Red Space Ranger morpher had been in his family for generations, he was automatically chosen to become like his father. Alejandro, being fifteen, had two more years left in his training and then Ajax would pass his morpher to him.

As Alejandro sat there practicing his telekinesis, a young girl was watching behind a tree and giggled to see him working so hard.

She had chin-length blonde hair, brown eyes, she was wearing black boots, silver pants, a light blue shirt, a locket hung from her neck, and she had a small flower clip in her hair, holding the pesky bangs that usually fell in front of her right eye in place.

This was Kerilsa, daughter of Kelron. Her father was the Senator of KO-35, favored among many of the people of KO-35. Being Kelron's only child, she was the light of her father's life. However, Kerilsa hated sitting at all the boring parties her father would drag her to, so she would sneak off and visit the Ranger Academy, where she would visit Alejandro often.

Kerilsa giggled as she continued watching her best friend. She finally stood up straight and she walked over to him. "Why are you always working so hard?" She asked. Alejandro's concentration broke and the telekinesis ball fell to the ground. He jumped up to see Kerilsa standing there.

"K--Kerilsa…I wasn't…" he trailed off.

Kerilsa laughed and she shook her head. "I wasn't expecting to see you today," he commented.

"You know how much I just hate those boring parties father always drags me to," she answered.

"But…"

Kerilsa rolled her eyes. "All I hear is something about a peace treaty with another planet. War at another planet. It gets so boring," she informed.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked.

"Zendrix told me," she replied.

Alejandro muttered something about the Silver Ranger in training under his breath. "Oh come on, Alejandro," she laughed.

"What?" He asked.

Kerilsa rolled her eyes and she threw the telekinesis ball at him. "Hey, just because he's your boyfriend, doesn't mean I have to like him," he pointed out.

"Well, you always whine about everything he does," she answered.

"I wasn't whining."

Alejandro let the telekinesis ball float around. "I just don't get what you see in him," he added.

"Well for one thing he's got a sense of humor," she answered.

"Whatever."

Kerilsa laughed. "Watch, when you guys are older you two will be the best of friends," she commented. Alejandro gave her a quizzical look.

"Ah uh…in what universe?" He asked.

"Or maybe your kid will be best friends with his kid."

"No way!"

Kerilsa almost fell to the ground laughing. "I won't let my kid anywhere near his," he added. Kerilsa shook her head and was now just giggling. "My kid would get cursed with his kid's disorganization and become irresponsible…" he started.

"Zendrix isn't that bad," she insisted.

"Kerilsa, I have to share a room with the guy. I have to use a shovel to get to my bed."

Kerilsa sat down and she shook her head. "Come on, what do you have against him?" She asked. Alejandro shrugged and sat down.

"What do you actually think you'll become his chosen?" He asked.

"It's a thought," she replied.

Alejandro pushed his hair out of his face. "Well the Ambassador invited my father to a party tomorrow night," she commented.

"You going?" He asked.

"This one I have to go to," she replied.

Kerilsa sighed. "And Zendrix is leaving KO-35 with his dad for a meeting…" she started. Alejandro just kept opening and closing the telekinesis ball, not really looking at her. "So I was wondering, how would you like to go with me?" She asked. Alejandro glanced up at her.

"Are you crazy? You know how much I hate the Ambassador's son," he pointed out.

"And if I'm there by myself he'll all over me."

Alejandro groaned. "Kerilsa…" he groaned.

"Alejandro," she mocked.

"I don't wanna…"

"Well you gotta."

"I hate dressing up."

Kerilsa laughed. "Alejandro, if you keep that up your kids will inherit that whining," she commented.

"Sorry mother," he muttered.

Kerilsa kneeled in front of him. "Please come to the party with me," she insisted. Alejandro tried not to look at her. "Please…" she started. She latched herself onto his waist. "Please, please, please, please, please," she begged.

"Okay, okay, okay," he answered.

Kerilsa giggled. "Thank you," she told him. She kissed his cheek before getting up and leaving. Alejandro watched her go and let out a sigh.

"Most beautiful girl in the universe and she's dating the Silver Ranger in training," he muttered.


	2. The Party

Chapter 2: The Party

Alejandro sighed as he walked into the Ambassador's palace wearing his dress uniform. "Stop fidgeting son," Ajax told him. Alejandro let out a sigh.

"Father, I hate these things," he muttered.

"Well you promised Kerilsa."

"I know, I know."

Alejandro stopped when Kerilsa came out of the banquet room. "Ajax, Alejandro, I'm glad you two could make it," she commented. Ajax smiled and he kissed Kerilsa's cheek.

"Of course and you look very beautiful tonight," he commented.

Kerilsa smiled. "Thank you," she answered.

Kerilsa was wearing white dress boots, a pale blue dress, she still had the locket around her neck, and her hair was let down, but she had a silver headband in her hair to keep her bangs back.

Alejandro was frozen. "Y--You look…um…amazing…" he trailed off. Kerilsa giggled and she kissed his cheek.

"You're cute when you blush," she commented.

She held his hand as they went inside. The Ambassador's son, Verano, came up to them. "Kerilsa you look lovely tonight," he commented and kissed the top of her hand. Kerilsa flinched slightly and pulled her hand away.

"You already saw me earlier," she commented.

Verano looked at Alejandro. "Alejandro, nice to see you again," he commented. Alejandro nodded and he just sneered when Verano walked away. Kerilsa nudged him.

"Be nice," she whispered.

"I was being nice. I didn't rip his head off that's me being nice."

Kerilsa giggled. "Come on, dance with me," she insisted. Alejandro groaned.

"I hate to dance," he whined.

"Come on."

She led him out to the dance floor. Alejandro sighed as he danced with Kerilsa. However, he couldn't help but see Verano just staring at Kerilsa. "I'm glad you came, Alejandro," she commented. Alejandro smiled at her.

"Well, I did promise you," he answered.

"Well, it's just because of Verano, but I did want to come with you."

"Why?"

"You're my friend, Alejandro. I care about you a lot. You were there for me after my mom died…"

Alejandro sighed as he remembered that fateful day. The death of her mother, Juliana. All of KO-35 was affected by her death. "I'm always here for you, Kerilsa," he assured her. Kerilsa looked up at him and Alejandro kissed her forehead. "Always," he murmured.

Ajax sat next to Kelron. "Doesn't that look familiar," Ajax commented. Kelron chuckled and shook his head.

"My son and your daughter, a good match. I do hope it is your son though. Zendrix acts too young to even be fit. Verano keeps asking me for her," Kelron answered.

"Verano does have high standards."

"Yes, but your son takes care of my daughter."

Ajax sat back and rubbed his forehead. "More visions my friend?" Kelron asked. Ajax sighed.

"Just a few. I always do when I see them together," he replied.

"What of this time?" He asked.

Ajax looked up when he heard Kerilsa laughing. "A son…" he replied. He looked over at the two fifteen-year-olds. "A strong son," he repeated.

Alejandro sighed as he held Kerilsa's hand as they continued dancing. "Kerilsa…there's something I've been wanting to tell you…" he started.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" She asked.

"I…um…well I…." he trailed off.

Before he could say it, Verano stopped the party. "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight is going to be the most memorable night," he informed. Alejandro let Kerilsa's hand go and they looked at Verano. "Since I am seventeen, I have the right to choose," he added. Kerilsa felt her heart stop. "And I choose Kerilsa, daughter of Kelron," he informed. Alejandro let her hand go and he left the banquet room.

"ALEJANDRO!" Kerilsa called.

She bit her lip as she watched her best friend leave the room. Kerilsa looked at Verano.

**(The Park)**

Alejandro had thrown off his jacket and he was sitting in front of the lake. "Stupid. One she's with Zendrix and now she'll be with Verano, stupid, stupid," he muttered. Alejandro sighed as he pushed his hair out of his face.

"Alejandro?" Kerilsa called.

Alejandro stood up and looked over at her. "Shouldn't you be with Verano?" He asked. Kerilsa smiled and shook her head.

"That's the beauty of being the senator's daughter. My father objected to it. I'm not with Verano," she replied.

"But…our laws…"

"Our laws also state that if a parent objects to the choosing process, it can be eliminated."

Alejandro sighed. "Well, I hope you and Zendrix will be happy," he commented. Kerilsa pushed her bangs out of her face and grabbed his hand.

"Alejandro," she murmured.

"What? You've got a boyfriend. I'm just your best friend."

"Alejandro."

"What?"

"Shut up."

She placed her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. She pulled back and Alejandro sighed. "Now what were you going to tell me?" She asked. Alejandro pulled back and he held her hand.

"What I was trying to say was that I…um…" he trailed off.

Kerilsa smiled as she waited. "I…love you," he confessed. Kerilsa just listened to him. "I mean it, you're my best friend and I can always talk to you. You always were there for me just as much as I was there for you. I love you," he explained. Kerilsa took a step closer.

"And you know what?" She asked.

"What?"

"I love you too."

Alejandro smiled and kissed her.


	3. Comfort

Chapter 3: Comfort

Alejandro watched as Kerilsa spoke with Zendrix. "So…did it work?" Zendrix asked. Kerilsa giggled and she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Just like we planned," she replied.

Zendrix laughed and hugged her. "Verano helped out quite a bit," she added.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Even though he didn't know he was helping."

Zendrix let her go. "Well, I'm off, I have things to do," he informed. He kissed her cheek and walked down the hill.

"I can't believe you two," Alejandro commented.

Kerilsa laughed and turned around. "Well, it took you long enough," she answered. Alejandro smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked through the park. Kerilsa noticed that he was in his own world. "Hey, you okay?" She asked. Alejandro snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I've just got this weird feeling," he replied.

Kerilsa wrapped her arm around his waist as they kept walking. "About?" She asked. Before Alejandro could answer, a large blast landed not to far from them.

"LOOK OUT!" He shouted.

He pushed Kerilsa down to the ground and covered her from the rock that was flying. Alejandro sat up. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Just then another shot was heard and they watched as one of the buildings was hit. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I have no idea," he replied.

"It's Dark Specter," a voice answered.

They looked over at Zendrix when he came running up. "Thankfully I wasn't in much of a hurry," he commented.

"How do you know it's Dark Specter?" Alejandro asked.

Kerilsa jumped and shrieked when another blast was heard. "Follow me," he answered. But before they could follow Zendrix, several Quantrons surrounded them.

"Great, just great," Alejandro muttered.

"Just like our training," Zendrix pointed out.

"Yeah, but…"

Kerilsa ducked and she flipped one of the Quantrons onto it's back. "Don't you worry about me," she answered. She did a back flip from another Quantron. Alejandro grinned as he fought off the rest of the Quantrons surrounding him. However, Zendrix looked up when a monster came up behind Alejandro.

"ALEJANDRO!" He shouted.

Alejandro turned around just as the monster went to bring down it's saber on him. "SPIRAL SABER BOOSTER MODE!" A voice shouted. Alejandro watched as the monster was destroyed and he fell back hard onto the ground from the explosion. "Alejandro, are you okay?" Ajax asked. Alejandro looked up into his father's helmet and he nodded. "You and your friends, get out of here, now," he ordered. Kerilsa ran over and she helped Alejandro up.

"But…dad…" he trailed off.  
"This is no place for children! GO!" Ajax shouted.

"Come on, Alejandro," Kerilsa insisted.

Alejandro glanced at his dad before running with Kerilsa and Zendrix.

**(After the Battle)**

Alejandro bit his tongue as he looked around the park. "DAD!" He shouted. He walked by the defeated monsters and Quantrons. "DAD!" He called out again. Alejandro kept searching, he wasn't going to give up on his father. "DAD! ARE YOU HERE!?" He shouted. He started running through the park. "DAD!" He shouted. He tripped and he fell hard on the ground. He sat up to look over at what he tripped over and saw his father's helmet sitting there. "No…" he trailed off. He picked the helmet up and he looked around. "DAD!" He shouted. He stood up with his helmet in hand. Alejandro shook his head slightly, not wanting to even think his father was dead. He pushed a branch back and the helmet dropped from his hands. "Dad…" he trailed off.

"ALEJANDRO!" Kerilsa called.

Alejandro didn't answer, he walked over to his father's still form and kneeled down next to him. Kerilsa stopped and she felt tears rush to her eyes when she saw the site. Alejandro swallowed the lump in his throat and he saw a familiar marking on his father's chest. He recognized that blade anywhere. "No…" he muttered. He stood up. He stared up at the sky. Alejandro looked down at the morpher that was now in his hand. "I'll get you for this…" he hissed quietly. He then glared back up at the sky. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS DARKONDA!" He shouted. Kerilsa walked over and she hugged Alejandro.

"It's okay…" she assured him.

Alejandro hugged her back and tears fell down his face. "My father's dead…" he muttered. Kerilsa bit back a sob.

"I know," she answered.

**(Funeral)**

Alejandro watched as they buried his father. He looked over at his mother and he stared down at the morpher that was now on his wrist. Kerilsa placed a hand on his shoulder, but Alejandro walked away. "Alejandro!" Kerilsa called. Alejandro ignored her and kept walking.

**(Academy)**

Orin, Ajax's best friend, looked in to see Alejandro working out hard with the simulation. Alejandro just glared at the simulated Quantrons. "Computer, change program to program number 15003," he instructed.

"No…" Orin murmured.

Just then a simulated Darkonda appeared in front of him. "LET'S ROCKET!" Alejandro shouted. Orin watched as the young man struggled with the advanced program.

"Stop simulation," Orin instructed.

"HEY!" Alejandro shouted.

"You're not ready to even get anywhere near that level."

"Shut up! YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Orin ducked when Alejandro threw a punch at his head. "ALEJANDRO!" Orin shouted. He grabbed the young man before he could throw another punch. Alejandro de-morphed.

"I'll kill him! I swear to you Orin! I'll kill him!" He snapped.

Orin hugged Alejandro to get him to calm down. Alejandro fought against Orin until he couldn't anymore.


	4. Two Years Later

Chapter 4: Two Years Later

Alejandro rolled out of the way from a kick to the head and he did a back flip when a blast was aimed at him. "SPIRAL SABER BOOSTER MODE!" He shouted. He rolled out of the way again. "FIRE!" He shouted. He fired at a Quantron and he stood up.

"Stop simulation," Zendrix instructed.

Alejandro pulled off his helmet and a smile came across his face. "Zendrix, long time no see around here," he commented. Zendrix chuckled and he shook his hand.

"Things have been hectic," Zendrix answered.

"How's Loraya?" Alejandro asked.

"She's good."

Alejandro smiled as he walked with the Silver Ranger through the halls. "Oh and she's pregnant," he added.

"No she's not," Alejandro answered.

"Yep, three months."

Alejandro laughed. "You of all people would be the last person I can imagine being a father," he commented. Zendrix shrugged.

"I think I can handle it," he answered.

Alejandro smiled as they walked down the hall. "Loraya wants to name it Zhane if it's a boy," he commented.

"What do you say to that?" He asked.

"Normally if it's anyone else's kid I'd say go for it, but this is _my_ kid we're talking about here."

Alejandro laughed. "So, what about you and Kerilsa?" He asked. Alejandro sighed and shook his head.

"We don't think a baby is a good idea right now," he replied.

"How is her dad taking it that she was chosen by a Ranger?" Zendrix asked.

"Hey, he approved our relationship at the beginning."

"Good point."

**(Alejandro's Office)**

Alejandro was looking over mission reports when there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he answered. Kerilsa came in. Her once chin-length blonde hair was now down to her shoulders.

"Alejandro…" she started.

Alejandro looked up. "Oh hey, Kerilsa," he answered. Kerilsa pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Alejandro…something's happened," she informed.

Alejandro stood up. "Are you okay? Is everything alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine," she replied.

"Then…what is it?" He asked.

Kerilsa bit her lip. "I--I'm pregnant," she replied. Alejandro looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "How far along?" He asked.

"A month," she replied.

"You mean after that night after you were named Senator?" He asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "Damn it," he cursed. Kerilsa sighed and she leaned back against the wall. "Your dad's going to kill me you know that right?" He asked. Kerilsa sighed again and she pushed her hair out of her face.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

Kerilsa sat down. "I just started my political career," she replied. Alejandro sat down in his chair and he rubbed his forehead. "Maybe…we should give it up…" she suggested. Alejandro sighed and he tilted his head back.

"We can't do that," he answered.

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah you're right," she agreed. She placed a hand on her stomach.

"I think we should keep it then," he told her.

He stood up. "We could benefit from this," he commented. Kerilsa nodded her head slowly. "I mean…I'd get my heir to my morpher," he pointed out.

"Or someone to take over political office," she put in.

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Next step is telling your father," he commented.

**(Kelron's House)**

Alejandro winced when Kelron pushed him up against the wall. "FATHER!" Kerilsa shouted.

"Just couldn't wait a year could you?! I took you in after you father died and this is how you repay me!" He snapped.

Alejandro held onto Kelron's wrist, feeling his grip tighten around his throat. "You listen to me boy…BOTH OF YOU! This pregnancy will be hidden as well as the baby once he or she is born! I will not have my daughter get kicked out of office when she just got in!" He snapped.

"K--Kelron…if…if you would j--just let me--explain…" Alejandro gagged.

"FATHER!" Kerilsa shouted.

She jumped up and she grabbed onto Kelron's arm. "Father let him go!" Kerilsa insisted. Alejandro held his throat when Kelron let him drop. "Father. My political career won't be over," she assured him. Kelron looked at her. "We weren't expecting this either," she pointed out. Alejandro stood up and Kerilsa held his hand. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Kelron sighed. "You two have it planned?" He asked. Alejandro nodded his head slowly.

"Yes," she replied.

Kerilsa placed a hand on her still flat stomach. "This will be interesting to see….you keep your work up," he instructed.

"We will," Alejandro answered.

Kerilsa nodded her head slowly. "Yes," she agreed.


	5. Zhane, son of Zendrix

Chapter 5: Zhane, son of Zendrix

Kerilsa sighed as she walked with Loraya around the house. "Anxious?" She asked. Loraya smiled and she sat down, a hand on her stomach.

"I guess. I'm a little scared," she replied.

"About what?" Kerilsa asked.

Loraya sighed and sat back. "Well, we already had that _huge_ fight with my planet, because Zendrix wants the baby to be trained as a Ranger. They want him or her to be trained to become the next ruler," she replied. Loraya jumped when she felt a kick. "Baby always kicks when I mention the Ranger bit," she commented. She jumped when it kicked again. "See what I mean?" She asked. Kerilsa laughed slightly and she ran circles over her own stomach. "So when are you due?" She asked.

"Two months after yours," she replied.

Loraya smiled and she pushed her hair out of her face. "So, still thinking on the name Zhane?" She asked.

"You know it," Loraya replied.

She smiled as she looked over at Zendrix to see him helping Alejandro fix his Galaxy Glider. "Damn Alejandro, what did you do?" He asked. Alejandro shrugged. "You really slammed it into that tree," he added. Kerilsa giggled and she shook her head.

"And he said he was never going to be friends with Zendrix," she commented.

Loraya laughed.

Alejandro was trying to fix the damage on the front of the galaxy glider. "I swear you do this to bug me," Zendrix muttered.

"Sorry, dad, didn't mean this thing meant so much to you," Alejandro answered.

Zendrix rolled his eyes slightly. "This will go to my son," Alejandro commented. Zendrix glanced at him.

"You sure you're having a son?" He asked.

"Positive," Alejandro replied.

Alejandro ducked underneath the galaxy glider and opened one of the panels under there. "How can you be so sure?" He asked. Alejandro shrugged his shoulders.

"A feeling," he replied.

"Watch and it'll be a girl," Zendrix teased.

Alejandro struck out and kicked Zendrix's knee. "Ow!" He hissed.

"Teach you for undermining my ability," Alejandro answered.

"I still think that "gift" you have is still a bunch of lies," Zendrix commented.

He jumped when Alejandro tried kicking him again. "Haha, can't get me twice," he commented. Alejandro rolled his eyes and rolled onto his side, doing a sweep kick, knocking the Silver Ranger onto his back.

"Your reflexes are really bad, maybe you should have your dad teach you again," Alejandro commented.

Zendrix got up from the ground. "You think you're so smart, when's Loraya going to have my kid?" He asked. Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't work like that," he replied.

Kerilsa and Loraya laughed as they watched them. Loraya jumped slightly. "Whoa…" she murmured.

"What?" Kerilsa asked.

"Um…I have no idea…" she replied.

Loraya stood up and she let out a gasp. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped. Kerilsa stood up.

"What?" She asked worriedly.

"Um…I…I think my water just broke," Loraya replied.

Kerilsa held onto Loraya's hand and she looked over at Zendrix and Alejandro. "GUYS!" She shouted. Zendrix looked up and he was the first one there.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Her water broke," Kerilsa replied.

Loraya nearly fell when a contraction hit her. "Get met to the hospital now," she hissed. They got Loraya to the hospital without a second though.

**(The Hospital: Hours Later)**

Kerilsa and Alejandro looked up when Zendrix came out hours later. "Well?" She asked. Zendrix smiled.

"Well it is a boy," he announced.

"So Zhane it is huh?" Alejandro asked.

Zendrix chuckled and he nodded his head slowly. "Yeah…Kerilsa…Loraya's asking for you," he informed. Kerilsa got up and she went to see Loraya.

Loraya was holding her newborn son when Kerilsa came in. "Hey, put up quite a fight didn't he?" She asked. Loraya smiled tiredly and she nodded her head slowly.

"He's stubborn," she replied.

Kerilsa sat next to her on the bed. "Zhane, I want you to meet your Auntie Kerilsa," she murmured. Kerilsa smiled as she held onto the baby's hand. "Want to hold him?" Loraya asked.

"Sure," Kerilsa replied.

Loraya handed the baby over to her and Kerilsa smiled as she held Zhane. "Hey, Zhane," she murmured. Zhane yawned and he just curled up against Kerilsa's chest. Kerilsa held him down low enough that he was touching her stomach. Kerilsa jumped when her baby kicked when Zhane touched her stomach. "That's either really good or really bad," Kerilsa commented. Loraya laughed slightly. Zhane yawned again.

"You know, I've been wondering something," Loraya stated.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Kerilsa asked.

"Have you ever thought where our kids' futures will lie? I mean…who they're going to choose?"

Kerilsa looked down at Zhane as she thought about the future of her unborn baby. The baby inside her kicked again just before she handed Zhane back over to Loraya. "I do think about it," she replied.

"And?" Loraya asked.

Kerilsa sighed. "There's a future for my baby, but I'm afraid of what that future may be," she replied. She rubbed her stomach and tears pressed against her eyes.

"Kerilsa…" Loraya trailed off.

"My family's always been in danger, Loraya. My mother dies during a battle against Dark Specter. Alejandros' father dies fighting Darkonda…"

Loraya sighed and rubbed Kerilsa's arm. "I'm scared that I'm going to lose my baby," she confessed.

"Nothing's going to happen to your baby," Loraya assured her.

"You can't promise me that," Kerilsa answered.

Kerilsa rubbed her stomach. "I'm just scared," she murmured.


	6. A Son

Chapter 6: A Son

Alejandro sighed as he walked out of the bathroom to find Kerilsa already in bed. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked. Kerilsa groaned.

"Like I swallowed your galaxy glider," she replied.

Kerilsa ran a hand over her stomach. "Should be any day," he commented.

"I can't wait," she answered.

Kerilsa tilted her head back and she pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Did you get that nursery done?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Good, after I asked you to do it months ago," she muttered.

Alejandro rolled his eyes before turning the lights off and laying down.

**(3:15 am)**

Kerilsa felt really weird, she all of a sudden felt either cold or warm. She got out of bed and she started walking around the room. She ran her hand over her stomach and she felt a kick. She rubbed her forehead, feeling really dizzy. "Alejandro," she called. Alejandro didn't budge. Kerilsa glared at him. She picked the pillow up that was sitting on the chair in the corner and she threw it at him. "ALEJANDRO!" She shouted. Alejandro shot up from bed.

"What? What?" He asked.

"Alejandro get me to the hospital now," she answered.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Something's wrong."

She winced in pain. "Something's really, really wrong," she replied. Alejandro got up from bed and grabbed her before she hit the floor. She was burning up with a fever.

"No," he murmured.

**(The Hospital)**

The doctor was keeping track of Kerilsa. "You've already started contractions," he informed.

"And the fever?" Alejandro asked.

"What Kerilsa caught is very, very rare. We won't know the extent of the illness until after the baby is delivered," the doctor replied.

Kerilsa felt a lump rise in her throat. "How long do we have to wait?" Alejandro asked.

"Depends on the contractions," the doctor replied.

Kerilsa felt tears press against her eyes and she held onto Alejandro's hand when the doctor left. "Alejandro, don't let them drug me," she instructed. Alejandro kissed her forehead.

"I won't," he assured her.

**(Hours Later)**

Kerilsa's fever got worse and now they had to deliver the baby as soon as possible. She was delirious and they had to deliver the baby quickly. "It's a boy," the doctor announced. Kerilsa smiled through her tears and Alejandro helped her sit up. Alejandro walked over to the nurse, who was holding the infant that was now wrapped up in a blanket.

"Your son, Alejandro," she informed.

Alejandro took his son into his arms and a smile came across his face. "A son," he murmured. He walked over to Kerilsa and sat next to her. "Here he is," he informed. Kerilsa took the baby into her arms and smiled.

"He needs a name," she commented.

Alejandro thought over some names and he looked at the now sleeping infant. "Andros," he murmured.

"Strong, noble, and fighter," Kerilsa commented.

Alejandro nodded and he held his son's hand. "Andros," he repeated. Kerilsa leaned back against the pillow and she fell asleep.

The next morning, Kerilsa woke up. "Hey, morning princess," Alejandro commented. Kerilsa sat up and she touched her stomach.

"Oh God! The baby!" She gasped.

"Easy…he's right here," Alejandro assured her.

Alejandro was holding their son with a smile on his face. Kerilsa sat up and she held onto Andros's hand. "Even remember what we named him?" He asked. Kerilsa sighed.

"Andros?" She asked.

"I'm surprised," he replied.

Alejandro handed Andros over to her. Kerilsa smiled as she held her son. "Hey, Andros, my little boy," she murmured. Andros yawned and curled up against her chest. She kissed his forehead and let out a sigh. The doctor came in.

"Kerilsa," he called.

Kerilsa looked up as the doctor walked in. "Kerilsa, I have your test results," he informed. Kerilsa gave him a quizzical look. "You took tests after your son was born. The illness you caught attacked your reproduction system," he informed. Alejandro placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're lucky you were able to carry your son to term," he commented.

"What does this mean?" Kerilsa asked.

"Kerilsa, you won't be able to conceive anymore children," he replied.

It was like a punch in the gut for Kerilsa when those words left the doctor's mouth. Kerlisa looked down at Andros and she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, sweetie," she whispered. She kissed his forehead and let out a sad sigh.

**(Three Days Later)**

Kerilsa went into the nursery and she placed Andros into his crib. Andros yawned and he fell into a deep sleep. Kerilsa smiled as she played the mobile. Alejandro walked over and he placed a hand on her shoulder. Kerilsa smiled and she placed a hand over his.

That night, while Kerilsa and Alejandro were sleeping, Andros woke up and he just stared at the mobile above his head. Stars and space ships were spinning above his head. He reached up as if he wanted to get the stars and space ships. His blurry vision became limited, but then he woke up his parents in the next room when he started crying.

Kerilsa woke up to the sounds of her son crying. She looked over at Alejandro before getting up to tend to their crying son. Alejandro woke up for a second. "Kerilsa?" He muttered.

"Andros is awake, I have to go see what's wrong," she answered.

Alejandro closed his eyes and he fell back to sleep. However, when he started dreaming, he had his first vision about his son.

**(Alejandro's Vision)**

_**Alejandro walked along a ship's corridor and the doors to the bridge opened. He saw a young man sitting in a chair working on a few things.**_

_**He had shoulder-length brown hair with blonde streaks, hazel eyes, he was wearing black boots, silver pants, a red shirt, two earrings were in his left ear, a locket hung from his neck, and his hair pulled back in a half-ponytail.**_

_**"Andros," a voice called. Alejandro's eyes widened in shock.**_

"**_Andros?" He asked in disbelief._**

**(End Vision)**

Alejandro woke up and he found Kerilsa sitting in their bed with Andros in her arms. "You okay? You look like you saw a ghost," she commented. Alejandro shook his head.

"Everything's fine," he answered.

Alejandro looked down at Andros and held his hand. "Everything's fine," he repeated.


	7. Visions

Chapter 7: Visions

A couple of months went by and Andros was growing stronger everyday. Alejandro had grown attached to his son. Whenever he wasn't at the base, he was at home taking care of Andros while Kerilsa went back to politics.

Kerilsa was working on some paperwork when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she answered.

"Hello, some friends came to visit," Loraya called.

Kerilsa picked Andros up and she went downstairs. "Hey, Loraya," she greeted.

"Long time no see," Loraya answered.

Kerilsa smiled and she embraced her friend with her free arm. They laughed when their sons laughed when they saw each other. "Well, that's either a good thing or a bad thing," she commented. They set the boys into the playpen. Kerilsa and Loraya sat down. "Where have you and Zendrix been?" She asked.

"My home planet. We had to finish out that fight about Zhane's fate," Loraya replied.

"What's Zhane's fate then?" Kerilsa asked.

"Well, Zhane is to stay here and be trained to be the Silver Ranger."

Kerilsa smiled and she looked over at Andros. "Alejandro wants Andros to be trained to become the Red Ranger one day," she commented.

"That's great isn't it?" Loraya asked.

Kerilsa pushed her hair out of her face. "I want to see my son become a senator or even ambassador…but I don't want him to become a Power Ranger," she replied.

"Why not?" Loraya asked.

"It's too dangerous. I don't want to see my son getting hurt," she replied.

"Children get hurt, when he's older he's going to want to take risks."

Kerilsa shook her head and she picked Andros up. "Not my son," she insisted. She kissed the side of Andros's head. "My son won't be part of any of that," she added. Andros started whimpering and he tried to push away, reaching back towards the playpen.

"I think your son wants to be back with his friend," Loraya commented.

Kerilsa sighed and she set Andros back into the playpen and she watched as Andros and Zhane started playing together again. Kerilsa let out a sigh and she sat back down. "I don't want my son fighting," she murmured.

That night, Alejandro and Kerilsa were asleep. Andros was asleep in his crib that was on the other side of the room. Alejandro started having another vision about his son.

**(Alejandro's Vision)**

_**Alejandro saw that he was back on the bridge of the ship. "Andros!" The person called. Andros looked over his shoulder and stood up when a girl came into the room.**_

_**She had shoulder length light brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white tie-up shoes, a knee-length light blue skirt, a white blouse, and a blue clip held her bangs back.**_

_**Andros smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So what do you have planned tonight?" She asked. Andros chuckled and he kissed her forehead.**_

"**_Hmm, nothing much," he replied._**

"**_You're mean, did you forget we were going out?" She asked._**

"**_No of course not."_**

_**Andros laughed at the look on her face. "Calm down, I didn't forget, I have tonight planned," he assured her. The girl laughed slightly and he kissed her. Alejandro saw his morpher on Andros's wrist.**_

**(End Vision)**

Alejandro woke up and saw that Kerilsa and Andros were still asleep. He walked over to Andros's crib and looked inside to see his three-month-old son sleep peacefully. He chuckled to see him sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. Alejandro reached into the crib and stroked his son's face. "You'll grow up being big and strong," he murmured. He sighed as he held his son's other hand and Andros's tiny fingers curled around his index finger. Slowly Andros started waking up and started whimpering slightly. "Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" He asked. He picked Andros up and held him close.

"That's what you get for waking him up," she commented.

"I was just looking at him," Alejandro answered.

"You woke him up."

Andros started crying a little bit more. "Here give him to me," Kerilsa told him. Alejandro walked over and handed the crying infant over to her. Kerilsa sighed as she fed their son.

"You really got the hang of this mommy business," he commented.

"Well, with some help," she answered.

Alejandro sighed and sat down on the bed. "To think your dad wanted to kill me," He commented. Kerilsa sighed.

"Father always knew I'd be chosen at seventeen, but never thought I'd get pregnant at seventeen," she answered.

He smiled and held Andros's hand. Andros was finished eating and was now asleep against his mother's chest. Kerilsa sighed and kissed the top of their son's head. "Andros gave us a scare, but he's here now," he pointed out.

"I know," she answered.

"Besides, that was three months ago."

"Alejandro, I was scared I wasn't going to see my son."

"But he's fine and the doctor said he was healthy and will grow up to be big and strong."

"You only wanted a son so he could take your place as the Red Ranger."

Alejandro sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Kerilsa, the Red Ranger morpher has been in my family for generations. Andros will take over the morpher," he answered. Kerilsa shook her head.

"No," She answered.

"I've already had a vision about his future."

Kerilsa walked out on the balcony and just held her sleeping son. "Kerilsa, it's going to happen," he told her.

"I don't want it to happen," she murmured.

Alejandro sat on the wall of the balcony and stared at her. "The doctor said I can't even conceive anymore kids, why do you want to take the only one we can have away from me?" She asked.

"I'm not going to train him now," he replied.

"No but you will. I can't have anymore kids, Alejandro."

"The doctor said it wasn't permanent."

Kerilsa shook her head. "No, Alejandro, I don't want to think about my son going out into a battlefield and getting killed," she answered.

"Kerilsa, if he doesn't become a Ranger then he can't…" he trailed off.

"He can't what?" She asked.

Alejandro thought about the girl in his vision that had her arms wrapped around his son. Their laughter filled his ears and their smiles were embedded in his head. "He can't what, Alejandro?" Kerilsa demanded. Alejandro snapped out of his daydream and looked at their sleeping son.

"Then he can't meet her," he answered.

"Who's her?" Kerilsa asked.

"I don't know her name. I just know what she looks like. I've seen our son's future, Kerilsa."

Kerilsa stood up with Andros in her arms and went back into the room. "Her? She could be right here on KO-35," she pointed out.

"She's a Terran," he answered.

She stalled at the words that came from his mouth. "The girl's a Terran. Our son is destined to fall in love with a Terran," he told her.

"How do you know she's a Terran?" She asked.

"Because she didn't dress like a Karovan in my vision."

"No…he'll leave KO-35 and go to Earth…no I won't lose my son."

"Kerilsa! You can't lock him up forever!"

"Watch me."

Andros woke up because of his parents arguing and they stopped as soon as he started crying. "Now look what you did you woke the baby up," she scolded.

"Me!?" Alejandro objected.

Andros started crying a little bit louder. "I'm not losing my son to the Red Ranger morpher or to a Terran," she snapped. Then she hurried out of the room.

"KERILSA!" He shouted.

Only Andros's cries could be heard and he sat down on the bed with a frustrated sigh.

**(Earth)**

Another baby's wails could be heard throughout the house. "I'm coming Ashy," a voice answered. The infant's mother walked in with a bottle in her hands. She picked the wailing baby up from her crib.

"That's odd, she's usually slept through the night," the infant's father commented.

"She's been sleeping all day, Craig," she pointed out.

"I don't know, Lena, that's just too strange."

Ashley calmed down and curled her hand around the bottle. "She's slept all day before and she sleeps all night," Craig pointed out.

"She's just hungry, get some sleep, Craig, I'll be there in a little while," she answered.

Craig left and Lena looked down at her baby. She rocked back and forth in the rocking chair and smiled. "Mommy and daddy have a huge future planned for you Ashley. You're going to grow up to be beautiful and strong. You'll follow your dreams. Maybe find Mr. Right and have a big family," she murmured. Lena had no idea that her daughter's future lied with three-month-old boy on KO-35.


	8. Andros's Future

Chapter 8: Andros's Future

Alejandro sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He was feeling really guilty for fighting with Kerilsa. She hardly spoke to him before leaving for work that day. He took the day off so he was spending time with Andros that day. "Your mommy's not being fair, Andros. She knew all too well that I have been planning to train you since before you were even born," he told the infant. Andros just pulled at his shirt, not really paying attention to what his father was saying. Alejandro sighed as he held onto Andros. "But one thing's for sure, son. I love you, very, very much," he murmured. He kissed his son's forehead before getting up and walking around the house.

Kerilsa rubbed her forehead as she tried to get some paperwork finished. She had a hard time concentrating since she had that fight with Alejandro. She jumped when her intercom went off. "Yes," she answered.

"There's someone here to see you, senator," her receptionist informed.

"Send them in," she answered.

She looked up when Alejandro walked in. "Alejandro?" She asked. Kerilsa stood up. "Where's Andros?" She asked.

"I handed him to the first woman I saw and told her good luck," he replied.

Kerilsa glared at him. "I'm just kidding. He's with Loraya," he assured her. Kerilsa sighed.

"Anything I can do for you, sir?" She asked.

"Come on, you're not still mad at me are you?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Kerilsa…"

"Alejandro, why is it so important that Andros becomes a Power Ranger? Why can't he become a senator, an ambassador, or even chancellor?" She asked.

"Because I didn't envision our son becoming any of those things."

Kerilsa shook her head. "No! Andros is not becoming a Power Ranger and that's final!" She snapped. Alejandro sighed.

"Fine," he muttered.

He turned to leave. "Alejandro," she called.

"No, you knew that I wanted to train the next person to become the next holder of my morpher!" He snapped.

"NOT MY SON!" Kerilsa shouted.

"HE'S MY SON TOO!"

Kerilsa stood there. "You didn't create Andros by yourself. I'm pretty sure I had some part in it," He snapped.

"Get out," she demanded.

"Kerilsa…"  
"No, I'm serious. Get out or I'll call security."

Alejandro glared at her. "Fine, I'm gone," he snapped. Kerilsa watched him go and she sat down with a frustrated sigh.

Later that evening, Kerilsa came home and she found a note on the table. She picked it up and read it.

_Kerilsa,_

_If you're reading this note, that means I left. I have Andros with me too. We'll be gone for a couple of weeks, because I believe it's time for you to actually think of what you're doing._

_For the past three months I have had no say in Andros's life. I'm his father, I believe I have say in his life too. I'll contact you when we come back, but for now, enjoy your life as a politician._

_Alejandro_

Kerilsa felt tears press against her eyes. "ALEJANDRO!" She shouted.

**(Earth)**

Alejandro smiled as he sat in the park with Andros in his lap. "Hey, isn't this better?" He asked. Andros gurgled and he pulled at Alejandro's shirt. Alejandro set him down in the sand to play when another infant was set down next to him.

"Your son?" The woman asked.

Alejandro looked up with a smile. "Yeah," he replied. The woman smiled.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Andros," he replied.

He held his hand out to her. "I'm Alejandro," he informed. The woman smiled and shook his hand.

"Lena Hammond, and this little angel is my daughter Ashley," she answered.

Alejandro crouched down in front of Ashley. "She's beautiful," he commented. Ashley giggled and she dug her tiny hands into the sand. Alejandro sighed and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"First time in Angel Grove?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can say that," he replied.

Andros gurgled and Ashley giggled and she nearly knocked her new friend down. Alejandro laughed slightly and shook his head. "How old is Andros?" Lena asked. Alejandro stared at his son for another minute.

"Three months," he replied.

"Ashley's two months."

Alejandro smiled. "She is beautiful," he commented.

"Yeah, but she is a handful. I haven't been able to sleep during the past few nights," she answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, actually, until now all she ever did was cry."

Alejandro and Lena sat down to watch their kids play. Alejandro smiled as Andros gurgled and laughed along with Ashley. As he sat there, he thought about his son's future. "_The Terran girl…_" he trailed off. Alejandro glanced at Ashley. "_Could it be_?" He thought. Alejandro shook his head. "_No impossible. That girl in my vision could be any of the girls on this planet. Didn't specifically mean this young infant_," he thought.

After awhile, Alejandro chuckled when he saw Andros yawn. "I think we should call it a day," Alejandro commented.

"My baby's one step ahead of yours," Lena answered.

Alejandro picked Andros up and looked over to see Ashley fast asleep in her stroller. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Lena," he commented.

"Same here, Alejandro, better go before my husband starts searching," she answered.

Alejandro chuckled as he placed Andros into the carrier and they left.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Alejandro had just finished feeding Andros. His three-month-old son was laying back on the bed grabbed onto Alejandro's hand and gurgled. Alejandro chuckled and he kissed his forehead. He looked up when there was a knock on the hotel room door. "_Who could that be_?" He pondered. Alejandro handed Andros one of his toys before walking over to the door. He opened the door to find Kerilsa standing there. "Kerilsa…" he trailed off.

"Listen, Alejandro. I've done some hard thinking over the past couple of weeks," she commented.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Kerilsa nodded and Alejandro let her in. Kerilsa felt tears press against her eyes when she saw Andros playing on the bed, just a happy baby. "Andros…" she whispered. She walked over and she picked Andros up. "My sweet baby," she murmured with tears in her eyes.

"What did you come up with?" Alejandro asked.

Kerilsa sighed. "Alejandro, I just worry about my…our son's future. I don't want him to be killed on a battlefield," she replied.

"It won't happen," Alejandro stated.

"How do you know?"

"I've seen his future, I know that he'll be fine."

"What if your visions are wrong? Especially about this Terran girl? I don't want my son choosing a Terran girl."

Alejandro stroked her face. "Kerilsa, you can't stop who our son ends up choosing. You can't change his future. Right now we don't even need to worry about his future. He's only three-months-old. We both want Andros to be happy when he's older. I saw this Terran girl, she'll be beautiful, and she'll make our son very happy," he explained. Kerilsa hugged him with her free arm and let out a sigh.

"I love you," she murmured.

Alejandro kissed the side of her head and hugged her back. "I love you too," he answered.


	9. Second Chance

Chapter 9: Second Chance

Months later, Andros was about six months old at the time. Kerilsa was waking up sick in the mornings, but she and Alejandro both scratched out the idea of her being pregnant again, since the doctor told her six months ago that it was impossible for her to be pregnant again.

One morning, Kerilsa woke up, she ran into the bathroom, and she threw up again. Alejandro got up from bed and he knocked on the door. "Kerilsa, you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, Alejandro, I'm fine," she replied.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Just go you'll be late for work."

Alejandro turned, got ready for work, and he left after kissing Andros goodbye.

Later that day, Andros and Zhane were once again playing in their playpen. Kerilsa sighed and she sat back. "You okay?" Loraya asked.

"Yeah, I just haven't been feeling well," Kerilsa replied.

She looked up when Andros let out a laugh and he pushed Zhane slightly. "Your son just loves picking on mine," Loraya complained. Kerilsa laughed slightly.

"Zhane usually starts it," she answered.

"You'll say that because he's your son."

Kerilsa laughed again and she pushed her hair out of her face. "How long have you been getting sick in the morning?" Loraya asked. Kerilsa shrugged.

"A few weeks," she replied.

"Kerilsa…"  
"Don't say it, Loraya. The doctor told me it's impossible."

"Loraya, you're not running a fever or having any other symptoms."

"The doctor told me the day Andros was born that I couldn't conceive another baby!"

"What if the test he took after Andros was born was wrong?"

Kerilsa rubbed her forehead. "Call your doctor and make an appointment with him," she insisted.

"Fine, if it'll make you happy," Kerilsa muttered.

Loraya smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

**(Doctor's Office)**

The doctor came in to find Kerilsa pulling on her jacket to leave. "It's just the stomach flu," Kerilsa muttered.

"Actually, Kerilsa, sit down," the doctor answered.

Kerilsa sat down. "What?" She asked. The doctor opened her chart.

"It appears that the test we took after your son was born was contaminated," he replied.

Kerilsa felt her heart stop. "_Could it be?_" She thought. The doctor closed the chart with a smile.

"Congratulations, Kerilsa, you're pregnant again," he informed.

Kerilsa placed her hand on her stomach in shock. "Again…" she whispered.

**(The Base)**

Alejandro sighed as he pulled on his jacket. "Relax, Alejandro," Zendrix insisted. Alejandro pushed his hair out of his face.

"I hate these board meetings," he muttered.

"Do what I do, fall asleep and Kinwon will never notice."

Alejandro nudged him slightly. "And then I'll be like you and have no idea what's going on," he answered. Zendrix shrugged his shoulders with a grin.

They walked into the room and they sat down in their chairs. "We must begin immediately," Kinwon informed.

"What's the urgency?" Alejandro asked.

"Dark Specter's army has attacked many of our allied planets already and taken over. This you already know," Kinwon replied.

Kinwon pushed a button a remote and a holoscreen appeared in front of them. "Dark Specter's army is gathering forces again. His next target is the planet Ilok," he informed.

"Ilok's defenses are minimum," Joran pointed out.

"Exactly why this is his next target," Kinwon answered.

Alejandro let out a sigh and he stared at the screen. "What do we do?" Meropei asked. Kinwon turned the screen off.

"You go into heavy duty training for the next month and then you ship out to Ilok," Kinwon replied.

The Rangers were silent. "I know this will be hard for you to do, KO-35 is the one place you are familiar with, but our army is large enough to protect ourselves just incase he attacks here," Kinwon explained. Zendrix looked at his friends before he stood up.

"I'm in, Kinwon," he answered.

Then one by one a Ranger stood up, until Alejandro was the only one left. Alejandro looked at his friends and he slowly stood up. "I'm in, Commander," he told him. Kinwon nodded with a sigh of relief.

"Rangers, you start your training early tomorrow morning, dismissed," he informed.

They saluted and they left the room.

**(Alejandro and Kerilsa's House)**

Alejandro unlocked the door and he quietly closed the door behind him. He looked at the clock to see that it was eleven thirty. He knew that Kerilsa and Andros were in bed already. He went into the kitchen to get a drink. However, as he held the glass in his hand, his hand shook. Alejandro felt anger pulse through his veins. He raised the glass and threw it at the far wall. Having no idea that Kerilsa was behind him. Kerilsa jumped when the glass hit the far wall and shattered. "Alejandro?" She called quietly. Alejandro looked up to see Kerilsa standing there.

"Kerilsa…I didn't see you there," he murmured.

Kerilsa walked down the steps and she stood in front of him. "What happened? I was worried when you didn't call," she told him. She then smelt the foul smell of alcohol on his clothes. "Were you drinking?" She asked. Alejandro pulled back.

"Yes, I went with Zendrix after work to get a few drinks," he replied.

"You're not drunk are you?" She asked.

"No, just mad as hell."

Alejandro sat down on the couch and he let out a frustrated sigh. "What happened?" She asked. She sat down next to him and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ilok's the next target," he replied.

"No…"

"Kinwon's putting us through training during the next month before we're sent there."

Kerilsa shook her head in disbelief. "No…" she whispered.

"You don't have to believe it, but it's true. I'm leaving in a month," he answered.

Kerilsa placed her head on his shoulder and tears fell down her face. Alejandro wrapped his arms around her and he kissed the top of her head. He held her tight and closed his eyes as a lump formed in his throat. The thought of leaving Kerilsa and Andros scared the hell out of him. He didn't want to leave them, they needed him and he knew that all too well. Kerilsa placed her hand on her stomach and she let out a sob.

Early the next morning, Alejandro woke up and he kissed the side of Kerilsa's head. Kerilsa looked over at Alejandro and she sat up. "Alejandro," she called. Alejandro looked over at her.

"Yeah?" He answered.

Kerilsa got up from bed and she held his hand. "I have something that I wanted to tell you," she informed. Alejandro gave her a quizzical look. "The doctor said that the test he took after Andros was born was contaminated," she added. Alejandros's eyes widened, knowing exactly what she was going to say next. "Alejandro…I'm pregnant…" she murmured.

"No…" he trailed off.

He backed up in shock. "Alejandro, before you say anything. We'll be fine without you. You'll hate yourself if you don't go and help the Ilokians," she pointed out.

"But…" before he could say another word, she placed her finger over his lips.

"Don't, Alejandro, just don't stay because of the babies and me. Go because of us."

Alejandro hugged her tight and he closed his eyes with a lump rising in his throat. Kerilsa hugged him back and she buried her head in his shoulder with a sigh.


	10. Countdown

Chapter 10: Countdown

Alejandro hit the floor in pain. "Alejandro concentrate, concentrate," Kinwon scolded. Alejandro slowly got off the floor. "De-morph all of you," Kinwon ordered. They de-morphed and Alejandro winced as he held his side. "I understand this training isn't what you're used to, but you all have to understand, in six weeks you're on your way to Ilok. These Quantrons won't be anything like your holograms," he explained. Kinwon looked from Ranger to Ranger. "Joran, come here," he instructed.

"Sir," Joran answered.

Kinwon stood there when Joran walked up to him. "Morph and attack me," he instructed.

"What?" Joran asked in disbelief.

"That was a direct order," Kinwon replied.

Joran took a deep breath as he morphed and he attacked Kinwon. The Commander grabbed Joran and flipped him onto his back. He stomped his foot onto Joran's chest, making the Black Ranger groan in pain. "That's exactly what I want you to do! Act like it's real!" Kinwon snapped. Alejandro and the other Rangers nodded their heads slowly. "Begin again, Alejandro," he started. He pulled out a blindfold and tied it over Alejandro's eyes. "Use your senses this time," he finished.

"Yes sir," Alejandro answered.

He took a deep breath as he morphed. He felt around with his senses and heard Zendrix take a swing at him. He ducked and elbowed the Silver Ranger. "SPIRAL SABER!" He shouted. He jumped over Meropei and he kicked both Jocasta and Joran. He flipped Zendrix onto his back. However, a white flash appeared across his eyes.

**(Vision)**

_**A young girl was crouched down on the ground with a young boy across from her. They laughed as they played a game of telekinesis ball. The girl gasped when the ball went past the boy's head. "Karone, you did it again," the boy whined.**_

"**_Stop whining Andros and get it," Karone giggled._**

_**Andros got up and chased after the telekinesis ball. Alejandro heard a twig crack and he saw Karone stand up. Alejandro watched in horror when Darkonda came out from the trees and grabbed Karone. "ANDROS!" Karone screamed. Andros grabbed the ball.**_

"**_Karone? KARONE!" Andros shouted._**

_**Alejandro watched as Andros dropped the telekinesis ball ran through the trees after Darkonda and Karone. "LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Andros shouted.**_

"**_ANDROS!" Alejandro shouted._**

**(End Vision)**

"ANDROS!" Alejandro shouted. He stumbled back. "POWER DOWN!" He shouted. He tore the blindfold from his eyes.

"Andros?" Meropei asked.

Alejandro was breathing heavily, his whole body was shaking. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Your son?" Jocasta asked.

"What about him?" Zendrix asked.

"I…" Alejandro trailed off.

Alejandro tried to calm his nerves. "Your first nightmarish vision," Kinwon commented.

"What?" Alejandro asked.

"You saw something you didn't want to see?" He asked.

Alejandro nodded his head slowly and Zendrix helped him stand up. "You can't change the future," Kinwon informed.

"Kinwon…Darkonda took my children! He's coming to this planet and he's going to take my daughter and my son will go after them!" Alejandro snapped.

"You can't stop it from coming true."

"I have to!"

Kinwon grabbed his shoulders. "If you try to change what is to come. You might ruin the rest of your children's future," Kinwon told him.

"They're my children…" Alejandro trailed off.

"I understand that."

"What if their future is death, Kinwon? What if Darkonda taking them both means that they'll die?"

"You had other visions before this have you not?"

"Yes…"

"Are your children alive?"  
"Yes…"

"Then you know that Darkonda taking them won't mean they'll die."

Alejandro shook at the thought of Darkonda taking his children away. "But sir…they're still my children…" he pointed out.

"I understand, Alejandro," he answered.

Alejandro pushed him back. "NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! ANDROS AND KARONE ARE MY CHILDREN! MY FLESH AND BLOOD!" Alejandro shouted. Kinwon stood there and Alejandro shook with the fear of what was to come, gripping him so tightly that it taking the air from him. "They're my children! I will not let this happen!" He snapped. He turned and ran out of the base.

**(The House)**

Alejandro ran upstairs past Kerilsa and into Andros's room. "Alejandro?" She called. She got up and ran after him. Alejandro opened the door and he ran over to Andros's crib to find the baby standing up in his crib, gripping the side. Alejandro picked his son up and held him close. "Alejandro, what happened?" She asked. He didn't answer, he just held Andros to him and he closed his eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, nothing, nothing will happen to you," he vowed quietly so Kerilsa couldn't hear.

He kissed the side of Andros's head and he closed his eyes. "Nothing will happen to you," he whispered.

That night, Alejandro was trying to sleep, but then another flash of a white light went past his eyes.

**(Vision)**

_**Alejandro was standing in a dark, murky cell. He heard a groan beside him. He saw a small light illuminating from the door and his eyes widened in horror. "No!" He gasped. Alejandro saw his son hanging by his arms, shackles around his wrists. He heard a door open and he looked over his shoulder and saw Divatox standing there with a few Pirahnatrons.**_

"**_You know what to do," she sneered._**

_**Andros lifted his head and Alejandro stood in front of his son. His eyes widened in horror. "Divatox…I'm begging you…just let me go…" Andros insisted.**_

"**_Now why would I do a stupid thing like that?" Divatox laughed._**

_**Alejandro wanted to touch his son's beaten up face, but his hand went straight through him. "My son…" he whispered. He watched as Andros hit the floor when they undid the shackles and he was dragged out of the room. "ANDROS!" He shouted.**_

**(End Vision)**

"ANDROS!" Alejandro shouted. Kerilsa woke up and she looked over at Alejandro.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"I have to check on Andros."

"He's fine I just checked on him five minutes ago."

She touched his face. "Alejandro, what is it? You've been acting funny all day," she commented. Alejandro let out a deep breath as Kinwon's words went through his head. There was nothing he could do.

"Nothing, just a nightmare," he answered.

He rolled on his side and stared at the far wall. "Just a nightmare…" he murmured.


	11. Goodbye

Chapter 11: Goodbye

Alejandro sighed as he sat down rocking his son back and forth in the rocking chair in the corner. The young infant was curled up against his chest, sleeping peacefully. "You know, son, you've got a bright future ahead of you. A very bright future," he murmured. He kissed the top of the baby's head and he held his hand. "I love you, Andros," he added. The young infant yawned and just buried his head more into his chest. Alejandro sighed he sat back.

The next morning, Alejandro woke up early and he glanced at Kerilsa. He kissed the side of her head before getting out of bed. He pulled on his uniform and pulled his hair back in a ponytail. Alejandro let out a sigh as he turned and left the house.

**(Hanger)**

Alejandro stood at attention while listening to Kinwon's orders. "Good luck Rangers, may the power protect you," Kinwon told them. They saluted and were about to leave when Joran grabbed his arm.

"Alejandro, Kerilsa's here," he told him.

Alejandro looked up and saw Kerilsa walking over with Andros in her arms. He walked over to her and he stood in front of her. "You don't have to go," she told him. Alejandro sighed and he held her free hand.

"You know that I have to," he answered.

Kerilsa bit her lip and Alejandro kissed Andros's forehead before he hugged Kerilsa. Kerilsa buried her head in his shoulder and let out a small sob. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you," she answered.

Alejandro let her go and then he walked over to the ship. He heard Andros starting to cry and he just walked up the ramp without looking back.

Zendrix looked up as Alejandro walked onto the bridge. "DECA, set a course for Ilok," Alejandro instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Kerilsa watched as the Megaship lifted off and she held onto Andros as she left the base.

**(Three Days Later)**

Alejandro sat on the bridge getting some work done when he thought about Kerilsa, Andros, and Karone. He rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh. "You alright?" Meropei asked. Alejandro sat back in his chair.

"Just a lot on my mind, Meropei," he replied.

She sat down next to him. "Everything's going to be okay," she assured him. She placed her hand over his with a small smile.

"Why can't things go my way for once?" He asked.

"These things just happen," she replied.

Alejandro sat back in his chair. "They seem to always happen to me," he muttered. He let out a sigh and stared at the ceiling. "From the way this mission sounds we won't see home again for a long time. I want to see my son grow up. I want to be there when my daughter's born," he explained.

"Alejandro, Kerilsa knew that when you took that morpher that you have duties," she pointed out.

"Don't try making me feel better, Meropei, because it won't work."

Meropei sighed and she pushed her hair out of her face. "You'll never change will you? Even when we were kids you always had that stubborn streak. I swear Andros will get it," she commented. Alejandro rolled his eyes. He rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh.

"I just want to be there, Meropei. I want to see my son grow up and choose the Terran girl I had the vision about. I want to see my daughter grow and choose the Terran boy I had the vision about. I just want to be there," he explained.

"This mission won't last forever."

"This mission is the most dangerous mission we've been sent on yet."

Alejandro stood up and he pushed his hair out of his face. Meropei looked at her cousin and she let out a sigh. "Alejandro…" she started.

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all," he muttered.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean a bad feeling?" She asked. Alejandro leaned back against he controls and let out a sigh.

"I just have this feeling that I'm not coming back," he replied.

Meropei shook her head. "Don't you say that," she insisted. She grabbed his hand. "Don't you say that you're not coming back because you are," she told him. Alejandro stared at the floor.

"You know about my feelings, Meropei. You know that whenever I get this bad feeling that it does happen," he answered.

"You will come back to KO-35 with us when we are relieved. You will."

Alejandro stayed silent. "You won't leave us, you won't leave Kerilsa, and you won't leave your kids," she added. He pulled his hand away and he left the bridge.

**(Simudeck)**

After doing a few practice rounds on the simudeck, Alejandro in front of the wall and he wiped the sweat from his face. "Heard you gave Meropei a scare," Zendrix commented.

"Was just speaking the truth," Alejandro answered.

Zendrix sat down on the floor next to Alejandro. "What's all this I'm hearing about you saying you won't be coming back to KO-35 once this mission is over?" He asked. Alejandro wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Because I have a feeling that I'm not," he replied.

Zendrix just stared at him. "If something happens to me, they will go after Andros. I need to know that you guys will keep him and Karone hidden, keep them safe," he informed.

"Nothing…" Alejandro cut him off.

"Zendrix, I need you to promise that if anything were to happen to me. You'll keep my family hidden."

Alejandro stared at him. "I need you to promise me that you'll keep them safe," he insisted. He held his hand out to him. Zendrix sighed and he nodded his hand before clasping his hand with Alejandro's.

"I promise," he answered.

**(Dark Fortess)**

Darkonda bowed to Dark Specter. "Darkonda, I want you destroying those Rangers," he snapped.

"It will be done, Dark Specter," he answered.

"But bring one of them back alive. I want the Red Ranger."

"Why?"

"The Red Ranger is strong. Bring him to me alive."

"Yes, Dark Specter."


	12. A Sacrifice

Chapter 12: Alejandro's Sacrifice

"MEROPEI!" Alejandro shouted. He ran over to his cousin and he pushed her to the ground when a blast was aimed at her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Alejandro stood up and they looked at the Quantrons that were surrounding them. "This isn't good," she commented.

"Remember what Kinwon taught us," he reminded.

"Right," she agreed.

"SPIRAL SABER!"

"STAR SLINGER!"

They charged at the Quantrons and tried fighting them off. Alejandro winced when a saber hit him in the back and he hit the ground. "ALEJANDRO!" Meropei shouted. Alejandro tried to get up, but the pain became too much to bear.

"SUPER SILVERIZER FULL POWER! FIRE!" Zendrix shouted.

Zendrix helped him up. "You okay?" He asked.

"I think so," Alejandro replied.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Joran shouted.

"THERE'S TOO MANY!" Creon shouted.

They got and went to run back to the ship. Alejandro stopped and he looked back at the army and then back at his friends. He looked down at his morphed and he closed his eyes. "_For Andros…for Karone…_" he thought. Alejandro took a deep breath and raised his arms above his head. "POWER DOWN!" He shouted. Zendrix stopped and looked up when his friend ran over to him.

"Alejandro what…" he trailed off.

Alejandro shoved his morphed into Zendrix's hand. "Give this to my son when he's older," he instructed. He then ran back to the army.

"ALEJANDRO!" Zendrix shouted.

Joran grabbed his arm. "Leave him! We have to get out of here," Joran insisted. He pulled Zendrix onto the ship.

Alejandro fought through the army, realizing what he was doing was stupid, but ever time he thought about going back, the vision of his children when they grew up came into his mind. However, something hit him on the back of the head and everything went dark.

**(Megaship)**

"DECA, lift off," Creon ordered. They ran to the bridge.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

The Megaship lifted off and headed back to KO-35. Zendrix sat in his chair and stared at the morpher on the console. "How do I tell Kerilsa?" He muttered. Meropei was trying so hard not to cry, she had just watched her cousin get taken by the enemy. Zendrix stood up when he heard her let out a sob and he hugged her tight. Meropei hugged him back and she cried against him. Tears were falling down everyone's faces. They had lost a good friend and a great leader.

"I can't believe he's gone," Jocasta murmured.

Joran wrapped his arms around his sister and pressed his forehead against the side of her head. "Alejandro wouldn't want us to sit here and cry over him," Creon pointed out. He cleared his throat and wiped the tears from his face. "There's nothing we can do," he added. Zendrix let Meropei go.

"We have to go back there and tell his chosen that she will never see him again and all you can say that there's nothing we can do?" He asked.

"Zendrix, Alejandro was my friend too. But you know as well as I do, that Alejandro wouldn't want us sitting around here dwelling on it."

Zendrix stared at him. "We can't sit around here with false hope that he'll come back, because he's not," Creon added. He stared back at the main viewing screen with his hands on the controls.

**(Dark Fortress)**

"GET IN THERE!" Darkonda snapped. He threw Alejandro into the main room of the Dark Fortress and the Quantrons held his arms.

"Alejandro, son of Kelron, welcome to the Dark Fortress," Dark Specter laughed.

"Sorry I can't say I'm happy to be here," Alejandro commented.

Darkonda punched him in the jaw. "Join my army, Alejandro. You will be glorified and invincible," Dark Specter told him.

"I'd take death, thanks," Alejandro answered.

"You'd take death, but what of your family?" Dark Specter asked.

Alejandro's eyes widened in fear when Kerilsa and Andros appeared on the screen. Kerilsa was playing with Andros and the year-old infant's laughter filled the room. "No…" Alejandro murmured.

"You have a choice Alejandro. Either join my army and your family would be safe. Or, we can capture them both and bring them here. We can kill your precious Kerilsa right in front of you and I'll have Darkonda take the boy to raise him to become part of my army," Dark Specter explained.

Alejandro was silent, he just stared at the image. "Darkonda, send…" Dark Specter started.

"DON'T!" Alejandro shouted.

Dark Specter stopped. "You have made your choice?" He asked. Alejandro stared at the screen and nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, don't hurt them! Andros is too young and Kerilsa's pregnant, I'm begging you, Dark Specter, don't hurt my family," Alejandro answered.

Dark Specter laughed evilly. "Welcome to my army, Ecliptor," he laughed. Darkonda grabbed Alejandro by his arms and dragged him out of the room.

Alejandro struggled as the Quantrons strapped his arms and legs down. "This won't hurt a bit," Darkonda laughed. Alejandro closed his eyes and a final flash appeared in front of his eyes.

**(Vision)**

_**Andros was sitting in a room and he looked up when the door opened. "Hey, dad," he greeted. Alejandro watched as an older version of himself came into the room. Andros hugged him with a smile. "I'm glad you came," he commented.**_

"**_Of course I came. So, where are they?" Alejandro asked._**

_**Andros laughed slightly and he walked over to a crib that was sitting on the other side of the room. "Dad, this is Loraine and Quinn," he informed. Alejandro looked in the crib with a smile.**_

"**_How's Ashley doing?" He asked._**

"**_She's doing great. She's out with Cassie," he replied._**

_**Alejandro chuckled and he picked Quinn up. "I used to hold you like this," he commented. Andros smiled and he held Loraine. "I'm really proud of you son, very proud," he answered. Andros nodded his head slowly.**_

"**_Thanks, dad," he murmured._**

**(End Vision)**

Alejandro felt a sharp pain rush through him and he cried out in pain. Darkonda stood back with a laugh. He watched as the young man started to change. Alejandro felt the pain go to his head and his eyes snapped open, they had changed from hazel to red. His voice became deeper and soon he wasn't even human anymore. Alejandro was still and Darkonda undid the shackles around his wrists and legs. "Welcome to the Dark Fortress, Ecliptor," he laughed. Ecliptor stood up and he held his head.

"What's happened to me?" He asked.

"The Power Rangers nearly destroyed you," Darkonda replied.

"Power Rangers?"

"Oh yes, Ecliptor. You're lucky to be alive."

Darkonda picked up a sword and handed it to Ecliptor. "Your sword," he commented. Ecliptor took the sword and placed it in the sheath on his waist.

"I will destroy the Power Rangers once and for all," he vowed.

**(KO-35)**

Kerilsa was playing with Andros when she saw Zendrix standing there. A smile came across her face, but then she saw that Alejandro was nowhere in sight. "Zendrix…where's Alejandro?" She asked.

"Kerilsa…something's happened," he replied.

Kerilsa shook her head. "No…" she trailed off. Tears pressed against her eyes.

"Alejandro took off his morpher and he charged at the army," Zendrix explained.

"No…"

"He's been captured."

Kerilsa fell to her knees with her head in her hands. Loraya kneeled next to her friend and hugged her tight. "No, no, no, no," she sobbed.

That night, Kerilsa was sitting at the table. Andros and Zhane were asleep in the crib in the living room. "We're not safe," Kerilsa murmured. She held the morpher with a lump in her throat.

"What do we do?" Loraya asked.

Kerilsa wiped the tears from her face. "I'll still be their protector, I promised Alejandro," Zendrix replied.

"But Zhane and Andros have to keep separated," Kerilsa murmured.

"The next time they see each other, they'll be training at the academy," Loraya agreed.

Kerilsa nodded her head slowly and she held the morpher in her hand. "I can't have this in the house either," she added.

"I'll keep it with Kinwon at the academy. Andros will get it when he's older," Zendrix informed.

"Yeah…Alejandro was right, being a Red Ranger is Andros's destiny. And I can't change it."

Loraya hugged her. "I just can't believe he's gone," she sobbed. Loraya comforted her the best she could.

Later on, Andros and Zhane were awake and it was time for Zendrix, Loraya, and Zhane to leave. Andros and Zhane seemed to just stare at each other, as if they knew they weren't going to see each other again. Once they were out of each other's sight, Andros started crying and Kerilsa sighed sadly as she hugged her son tight and went inside.


	13. Karone

Chapter 13: Karone

Kerilsa sighed as she sat on the couch. Her new chosen, Adran, sat next to her on the couch. "You okay?" He asked. Kerilsa smiled slightly.

"Yeah, just tired," she replied.

Adran wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Andros is asleep now," he commented. Kerilsa sighed.

"He goes to sleep a lot easier now that we've separated him and Zhane," she answered.

Kerilsa bit her lip and she stood up. She liked Adran, he was a good friend of hers. Her children needed a father and she couldn't do it by herself. "I'm going to go for a walk," she informed. Adran nodded and she went outside.

**(The Park)**

Kerilsa sat down on the ground and she rubbed her stomach with tears falling down her face. She let out a sob and she placed her hand over her face. She leaned back against a tree and she cried softly. She wrapped her arm over her stomach while she tried to stop herself from crying, but each day was like a nightmare. She woke up with Adran by her side and not Alejandro. However, when she went to leave, she suddenly felt pain rush through her stomach. "Oh God no…" she whispered.

**(Hospital: Hours Later)**

Adran sat next to Kerilsa as she looked at her daughter. "Hey baby girl," Kerilsa whispered. Tears press against her eyes as she stroked her daughter's face.

"She is beautiful," he commented.

Kerilsa smiled slightly and she looked back at her daughter. "Karone," she whispered.

"Beauty and powerful," he commented.

Kerilsa nodded her head slowly. "Alejandro wanted her to be named that if she was going to be a girl. He loved that name," she answered. Adran nodded his head slowly. Kerilsa kissed Karone's forehead with a smile. "My baby girl," she whispered. Adran set Andros on the bed next to her and he left the room. Kerilsa looked at Andros. "Hey, Andros, look, it's your baby sister," she told the one-year-old almost two. Andros looked at the baby with a smile. "This is your sister, Karone," she added. Andros held the baby's hand.

"Karone," he repeated.

Even though it sounded like "Kawone" being only one almost two-years-old. The baby opened her eyes and she gurgled at Andros while grabbing his hand. Andros smiled. "Sister," he said. She sat back with a smile and she held both Andros and Karone in her arms.

**(Three Days Later)**

Andros stood on the step that was in front of the crib and looked at his sister. "Hi sister," he greeted with a smile. Kerilsa was getting something to drink and looked over to see Andros looking into the crib at his sister.

"Andros be careful, you don't want to fall in and hurt her," she cautioned.

"K," Andros answered.

Adran came down the stairs. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he answered.

Kerilsa saw him bypass her. "You've been acting funny since we brought Karone home," she commented.

"Just busy," he answered.

Kerilsa sighed. She knew what was wrong. Adran had a crush on her since they were young kids. He was jealous of Alejandro that she became his chosen. He was really jealous when she became pregnant with Andros. Now that Karone was around, she saw the green-eyed monster was appearing again. "Adran," she called.

"What?" He answered.

"You didn't have to agree to be part of my kids' life."

"I know."

"Then why are you acting this way?"

Andros saw the anger in their faces and he bit his lip. He didn't want them fighting again. For only an almost two-year-old. He was intelligent for his age. He saw them go upstairs starting to yell at each other. "No fight," he whimpered. He looked back at the crib where his sister was still sleeping. He knew that they'd come running for Karone, so he did he first thing that came to mind. He pulled on the side of the crib, making it shake. He pulled harder until it was starting to shake, waking the baby up. Karone woke up crying and he quickly jumped down from the stool he was standing on and he sat on the floor with his favorite toys, not wanting them to think that he was the one that woke her up.

"What happened?" Kerilsa asked.

"Baby up," Andros replied pointing at the crib.

Kerilsa picked Karone up and Andros sat there watching.

That night, Adran was sitting there watching Kerilsa put Andros to bed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think your son woke Karone up," he accused.

"Don't talk nonsense, Adran. He's only one and a half," she answered.

"Your kid was having things float in the air when he was nine months old!"

"Sh! You'll wake them up."

She picked up some of Andros's toys. "I'm telling you we should try to get him to block his telekinetic abilities," he commented.

"No," she answered.

"He's not going to be using them!"

"He will be using them when he's older."

"I thought you objected to the idea of Andros becoming a Power Ranger?"

"Being a Power Ranger is his destiny, Adran, I can't stop that."

"You can. He's your son."

"I can't, he's also Alejandro's son."

"ALEJANDRO'S DEAD!"

Kerilsa smacked him hard across the face. "Don't you ever utter those words in this house around my children ever again," she hissed.

"He's not coming back," he added.

Kerilsa smacked him again. "Stop saying that! Stop it," she hissed. Kerilsa pushed him. "Don't you dare say that my children will never see their father again. They will, I know they will," she answered.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

"BECAUSE ALEJANDRO'S NOT DEAD!"

"Yeah right and I'm the Ambassador of KO-35."

"Mock me if you wish, but if Alejandro was dead, part of me would be dead too."

Andros was sitting on the top of the stairs listening to them argue. He was confused. "_Who Alejandro_?" He thought. He then fell asleep at the top of the steps.


	14. A Promise

Chapter 14: A Promise

Ecliptor stood in front of Dark Specter. "Destroy the Silver Ranger and find the heir to the Red Ranger morpher," Dark Specter ordered. Ecliptor bowed low to Dark Specter.

"Yes, Dark Specter," he answered.

**(KO-35)**

Zendrix smiled as his son almost tripped trying to catch the telekinesis ball with his telekinesis. "Good job, son," he complimented. Zhane gave his dad a huge grin. "You're getting better," he added. Zhane smiled.

"Thanks, dad," he answered.

The six-year-old let the telekinesis ball float in front of him. Zendrix smiled and placed his hand on his son's shoulder, but then a blast landed near them and knocked them both off their feet. Ecliptor walked up to them with a laugh. "No…" Zendrix trailed off. He got off the ground. "Zhane I want you to go hide over there," he instructed.

"But dad…"

"I said go!"

Zhane hid behind some bushes and watched as his dad got in a guarding stance.

Zendrix backed up every time Ecliptor took a step closer. "I will be infamous when I destroy you," he laughed. Zendrix glared at him.

"I highly doubt it," Zendrix answered.

Zendrix pulled out his morpher. "LET'S ROCKET!" He shouted. He morphed and he pulled out his Super Silverizer. "SUPER SILVERIZER! FULL POWER!" He shouted. Zendrix fired a blast at Ecliptor. Ecliptor held up his saber and the blast went back at Zendrix. The Silver Ranger hit the ground and he held his stomach.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge," Ecliptor laughed.

He walked over and placed his foot on Zendrix's throat. "Now tell me, where is the heir to the Red Ranger morpher?" He ordered.

Zhane felt his heart stop when he saw his dad lying helpless on the ground. "Come on, dad," he murmured.

Zendrix glared at Ecliptor through his helmet. "I'll never tell you," he answered. Zendrix wasn't going to let Ecliptor get a hold of Andros. He wasn't going to break his promise to Alejandro. Zendrix kicked Ecliptor away and he went to grab at his Super Silverizer, but Ecliptor shot it away from his reach again. Zendrix stood up and he tried to fight Ecliptor without his weapon. Ecliptor grabbed onto Zendrix's arm, beant it backwards, and he kicked Zendrix in the stomach. Zendrix winced in pain but then Ecliptor shot a blast at him, that hit Zendrix square in the chest.

Zhane watched in horror as his dad hit the ground and he de-morphed from the blast. "Dad…" he trailed off.

Ecliptor laughed and walked over to Zendrix. He pulled him to his feet and glared at him. "This is the end to the Silver Ranger," he snapped. He pulled out his saber and Zendrix froze when the sword plunged into his stomach.

"NO!" Zhane shouted.

Ecliptor laughed evilly as he let Zendrix fall to the ground. "DAD!" A voice shouted. He looked over to see the young boy coming out from behind the bushes. He laughed evilly and just disappeared in a green light.

Zhane ran over to his father, the tears pressing against his eyes. "Dad, dad," he called. Zendrix looked over at his son.

"Zhane…" he started.

Zhane held onto his dad's hand. "Zhane…you are to be…the next…Silver Ranger," he informed. Zhane shook his head. "You…must…take my morpher," he added. Zendrix placed the morpher into Zhane's hand.

"I--I can't…I'm too small," he insisted.

"Remember what I told you, son?" he asked.

Zhane bit his lip. "Do you remember what I told you?" He asked. The young boy looked at his dying father and he nodded his head slowly.

"Size doesn't matter," he replied.

Zendrix smiled and he touched his son's face. "Your first mission…Cadet Zhane…is to protect the heir to the Red Ranger morpher," he instructed. Zhane gave him a quizzical look.

"I don't know who he is," Zhane answered.

"The heir…is the son of…" Zendrix trailed off and started coughing.

Zhane shook his head. "Dad, dad, who is he?" He asked. He held onto his father's jacket. Zendrix coughed again. "Dad…" he trailed off. Zendrix held onto his son's hand.

"Zhane…you will know…who he is…" he started.

Zendrix was gasping for air and he looked at Zhane. "You tell your mother that I love her very much. You remember, Zhane, you remember…that I…love you," he babbled. Zhane felt tears press against his eyes. "You promise me…promise me you will protect…the heir…" he insisted.

"I promise," Zhane answered.

Zendrix laid back on the ground and his hand fell from Zhane's face. Zhane let out a sob and he placed his head on his father's chest and cried. "Dad come back," he sobbed. In Zhane's hand was his father's morpher. The young boy stood up and he looked at the morpher in his hand. "I will keep my promise dad," he assured him.

"ZHANE! ZENDRIX!" Zhane heard Loraya call.

Zhane felt tears fall down his face. He wanted to answer his mother, but he was frozen in his spot. Loraya walked around the corner and she gasped in horror. "ZENDRIX!" She screamed. She ran over to his still form and she looked at her son to see the front of his shirt just covered in his blood. "What happened?" She asked.

"Ecliptor…" was his only answer.

Loraya stood up and she picked up her son. Zhane wrapped his arms around his mother and cried. Loraya felt tears falling down her face as they both mourned over the loss of a father and a chosen.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Ecliptor was sitting on the bridge and was cleaning off his sword. "Well done Ecliptor," Dark Specter praised. Ecliptor stood up and he bowed to Dark Specter.

"Thank you, Dark Specter," he answered.

"Did you find Alejandro's heir?" Dark Specter asked.

"No."

"Keep searching."

"Yes, Dark Specter."

**(Space Academy: Three Days Later)**

"Zhane, you need to learn how to morph," Joran instructed. Zhane stared at the morpher in his hands. "Now, what was the code to your father's morpher?" Joran asked. Zhane looked at him.

"I--I don't know," he replied.

Joran stared at him in shock. "You don't know?" He asked. Zhane shook his head. "This is bad," he muttered. Zhane gave him a quizzical look.

"Wouldn't the code be written down somewhere?" Zhane asked.

"No, because your father was the very first holder of the Silver Ranger morpher. Because he was the first holder, he was the first person to put in the code," he replied.

Zhane bit his lip and he looked back at the morpher. "Zhane, at any time did your dad show you the code?" He asked. Zhane shook his head. "Zhane, you have to think," he insisted.

"I DON'T REMEMBER!" He shouted.

He got up and ran away. Jocasta grabbed her brother's arm. "Damn, Joran. He just lost his father," she hissed.

"We need that code," Joran snapped.

Zhane sat near a river and the tears were falling down his face. "What was that code dad?" He asked. He closed his eyes as he thought of what that code was. "Think Zhane, think," he muttered. He was the next Silver Ranger. He had to figure out what that code was. He bit his tongue as he tried the numbers down the middle of the morpher. "2...5...8...0...enter…" he muttered. He looked at himself to see that he was in the Silver Ranger uniform. "Power down," he commanded. He de-morphed and he ran back inside.

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" Zhane shouted. He held up the morpher. "I GOT THE CODE!" He shouted. Jocasta smiled and she knelt down in front of the boy.

"What's the code?" She asked.

"I can't tell you," he replied.

"Why not?"

The boy smiled. "Because I'm the next Silver Ranger, I promised my dad," he replied. Jocasta shook her head.

"You can't be the Silver Ranger," she answered.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You're too little."

Zhane hid the morpher behind his back and he backed up. "No, I promised dad I'd protect the heir to the Red Ranger morpher, whoever he is," he insisted.

"Zhane…"

"NO! I promised him!"

Zhane then ran out of the base and he ran home.

That night, Loraya stroked her son's hair and she looked at Jocasta and Joran. "Look, Zendrix said that if anything were to happen to him that Zhane would take the morpher," she pointed out.

"But he's just a child. Do you really think Zhane's up for this kind of responsibility?" Joran asked.

Loraya kissed Zhane's forehead and she nodded her head slowly. "Yes, he's ready," she replied.


	15. Please Remember

Chapter 15: Please Remember

Ecliptor walked onto the bridge to see Darkonda there. "What are you doing here?" Ecliptor sneered.

"Take it easy, Ecliptor, I've been called here by Dark Specter himself, for a special assignment," Darkonda replied.

"Darkonda," Dark Specter called.

Ecliptor and Darkonda looked up as their leader appeared on the screen. "You will go to KO-35 and capture a young child to become part of my army," Dark Specter ordered. Darkonda bowed with an evil laugh.

"It will be my pleasure," Darkonda laughed.

Ecliptor watched as the monster disappeared. "You Ecliptor, will raise the child to be part of my army," he ordered. Ecliptor bowed his head low.

"As you wish, Dark Specter," he answered.

**(KO-35)**

Darkonda stood behind some trees and laughed quietly when he saw two children playing in the park. A young girl about six and a young boy about seven.

The girl had long blonde hair, brown eyes, she was wearing black boots, a yellow jumpsuit, a locket hung from her neck, and she had a headband in her hair.

The boy had shoulder-length dark brown hair with blonde streaks, hazel eyes, he wore black boots, a red jumpsuit, and a locket hung from his neck.

The two laughed as they played a simple game of telekinesis ball. The girl gasped when she pushed the ball past the boy's head. "Karone you did it again," the boy whined. The girl giggled as he got up to chase the ball.

"Now's my chance," Darkonda muttered.

He ran from the trees and ran towards the girl. The girl stood up and screamed just as he picked her up and ran off with her. "ANDROS HELP ME!" She screamed. She kicked and hit his back. "ANDROS!" She screamed.

"KARONE!" The boy shouted.

Darkonda ran through the trees with the girl still in his arms. "GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!" He heard the boy shout. Darkonda growled when he felt a rock hit him in the head. He walked over and he hit the boy.

"Andros!" The girl gasped.

"Stop following us!" Darkonda snapped.

Darkonda went to leave when the boy grabbed onto him. "LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Andros shouted. Darkonda kicked Andros off while Karone was still struggling against his grasp. He kept a grip on Karone and he looked down at the injured boy. He pulled out his sword.

"This will be your end!" He snapped.

"Darkonda!" Dark Specter called.

He looked up at Dark Specter. "Bring them both," he ordered.

"But Dark Specter…" Darkonda started.

"Bring them both," Dark Specter repeated.

"Yes, Dark Specter."

Dark Specter disappeared. "Great more trouble for me," he muttered. He grabbed the boy by his arm and disappeared with them both.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Darkonda pulled Karone off his shoulder and he practically threw both children to the floor. Ecliptor looked over at the young boy to see a gash on his head. "You injured one of them," Ecliptor snapped.

"His own fault," Darkonda answered.

"Ecliptor, which child do you want?" Dark Specter asked when he appeared on the screen.

Ecliptor looked down at the two frightened children. "I'll take the girl," he informed. Andros and Karone held onto each other.

"Darkonda you will take the boy," Dark Specter informed.

"My pleasure," Darkonda answered.

Darkonda walked over and he pried Andros's grip from Karone. "NO!" Karone shouted. Ecliptor grabbed her before she could run after them.

"LET GO!" Andros shouted.

"ANDROS!" Karone screamed.

Ecliptor froze when that name left her mouth. "_Andros_…" he thought.

**(Flashback)**

_**Alejandro smiled as he held his son. "I love you, Andros, more than anything," he murmured. The infant gurgled as he reached up and grabbed onto his jacket.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ecliptor looked over at Darkonda. "_My son_…" he thought. Ecliptor looked down at Karone to see the tears falling down her face as she struggled against him. "_Karone…my daughter…_" he thought.

"LET GO OF ME!" Andros shouted.

Ecliptor snapped out of his daze. "Wait!" He called out.

**To find out what happens. Read _The Siblings of Darkness and Light_ which is already up on to the Next Story)**

_**Andros and Karone stood side by side as they looked at Darkonda. "You two really thought you could escape?" He asked. Andros glared at the monster through his helmet. However, he looked down to see a big red button through the branches. He looked from tree to tree to see sensors there.**_

"**_No…" he thought._**

_**He saw that Karone was close to stepping on it. "KARONE!" He shouted. He pushed her to the ground just as an explosion occurred.**_

**Title: Siblings' Adventure**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama and Action/Adventure**

**The story is due: March 1, 2007**


End file.
